


We Don't Mind Waiting

by wonhoshi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Idol AU, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slight Voyeurism, Slight fluff, Smut, this was so much fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoshi/pseuds/wonhoshi
Summary: Alternate Title: Pizza's Here!Kihyun just ordered pizza for he and Minhyuk and now they have an hour to kill





	

**Author's Note:**

> i actually work @ a pizza delivery place and the stories i have are fuckin' wild man
> 
> unbeta'd as always

“ _Fuck—_ Minhyuk don’t you dare stop, oh my _god._ ”

Minhyuk was smack dab in the middle of giving Kihyun the best head of his life. He likes to make them as sloppy and filthy as possible, spit dribbling out of his mouth and down Kihyun’s hot length.

Kihyun continued to moan loudly, milking this for all it’s worth all while sitting on their shared and admittedly, raggedy, couch. His hand rested on the top of Minhyuk’s head, smoothing out the dark locks every now again after he tugs a little too hard when Minhyuk does that legendary thing with his tongue.

They were waiting on a pizza, calling and ordering for delivery approximately a half hour ago. The sweet lady with an accent on the phone told them it’d arrive in an hour, as it was a prime time for everyone to be ordering. There was apparently some sporting event tonight, football, Kihyun thinks. The woman asked him if he’d be fine waiting for that long to which he kindly responded with a yes.

What the woman didn’t know was Minhyuk had already begun peppering hot kisses along the column of his throat as he was on the phone, restless hands swiftly unbuttoning his tight black jeans and snaking down to wrap around his hard on.

It took all of Kihyun’s strength not to moan into the phone as he finished his order, his voice wavering so many times that the lady had to ask him to repeat his card number. _Twice._

He had ordered a large half veggie lover’s and half meat lover’s for the two of them, alongside some garlic knots, French fries, some wings and a pizza cookie. A lot of food for the two of them, but they (read: Minhyuk) eat more than most would think and it wasn’t like they ordered pizza often. 

Minhyuk whined loudly when he had ordered the pizza, so much so that the lady on the other end giggled at background noise. He cried about wanting the cookie and to have extra bacon on his side of the pizza. The mention of it made Kihyun crave some so he just asked for bacon on the whole thing versus just vegetables on his side.

They had time to kill now, their Netflix account already up and pending on their living room TV with several recommended shows and movies flickering past every few seconds. They hadn’t decided what they were going to watch yet but they preferred to pick things spur of the moment. It was sort of a tradition for the two of them.

As soon as Kihyun hung up the phone, Minhyuk dropped down to his knees and tugged at the fabric of his jeans, whining a little as Kihyun _tried_ to look smug and cool by being nonchalant.

As nonchalant as someone can be with a boner tenting their pants, that is.

After a little more kissing and whining, Minhyuk finally got Kihyun’s pants and boxers around his ankles and wasted no time in running his tongue up and down his cock. His eyes drifted up and caught sight of Kihyun looking down at him with half-lidded eyes, lip snug in between his teeth. Minhyuk smirked at how quickly he could unravel Kihyun’s cool façade and trailed a searing path from the base to the leaking tip of the length in his hand.

His long fingers wrapped around the top of his dick, languidly stroking a few times and stopping to run the pad of his thumb roughly at the glistening slit, making Kihyun squirm and moan at the sudden sensory attack. Kihyun found Minhyuk’s dominance hot but needed his mouth more so he asserted himself by grabbing a fist full of Minhyuk’s hair and forcing him down, guiding his hardness to the already open mouth.

Minhyuk stopped and swirled his tongue several times around the swollen head, dipping down shallowly at first until Kihyun groaned loudly once more. It had been just about enough teasing for the both of them, so Minhyuk started to go to town.

He loved to suck Kihyun off, doing it anywhere and everywhere he could. In the kitchen, the shower, in public bathrooms. Even once at Kihyun’s boring desk job as a secretary, hidden underneath the semi-circled counter that Kihyun normally sat at, choking himself on his boyfriend’s cock during what was supposed to be his lunch break.

Kihyun loved Minhyuk’s mouth. It was beyond talented, always so soft and wet and swelled a pretty red when he abused it. Minhyuk took cock like a champ, already trained his gag reflex to handle even the harshest of thrusts. Sure, he still choked and gagged sometimes, but it turned Kihyun on even more. The sounds were wet and filthy and usually meant his cock would be slathered in even more saliva than usual.

A particularly hard suck made both of Kihyun’s hands fly to the sides of Minhyuk’s head, gripping on for dear life as he rode out the pace Minhyuk made for the both of them. He sucked in a harsh breath, followed by a sharp hiss as he felt the older’s throat come in contact with his dick.

He tangled his fingers in his hair, slowly thrusting _one two three_ times before pulling him off completely, watching in awe as he saw several trails of spit follow his mouth off. Minhyuk licked his lips, breaking off the strings of saliva and they fell back to Kihyun’s length, the coolness of them making his toes curl and a shiver crawl up his spine.

“Babe.” Minhyuk rasped, clearing his throat twice before continuing to speak, “Why’d you make me stop? It was just getting good!”

Kihyun heaved a few heavy breaths, his mind still clouded by the sheer pleasure he had felt moments ago. He adjusted himself to the rapidly cooling air around his cock, still slathered in spit and pre-come. Not realizing he was taking so long to answer, he jerked up when he felt Minhyuk blowing cool air on his hard on, smile breaking out even wider when his eyes lock with Kihyun’s as he gets caught in the act.

Kihyun reaches down to absent-mindedly run a thumb over the contours of Minhyuk’s face, finger catching on the pink and swollen bottom lip of the other. He sighed, taking in the beauty he was blessed to have as a boyfriend. Though nothing is truly a blessing with the man, as he was literally walking sin incarnate.

“Just… wanted to last. Kinda wanna fuck you before I blow.”

This was comfortable for the two of them, both being equally vocal when it came to what they wanted in bed. It’s how they worked and how they were able to try so many things. They like to think of themselves as a fairly open couple, constantly spicing up their already kinky sex life on the daily.

It didn’t stop Minhyuk’s cheeks from flushing a little more red than before, clear that the color wasn’t from the previous exertion he put himself under. He raised himself off his knees and helped Kihyun fully remove his pants. He moved onto undoing his own while Kihyun made work of his shirt, reaching over to unbutton Minhyuk’s after he removed his own.

Now they were both in the nude, eyes trailing up and down each other’s bodies as they took in the sight in front of them. There was a thin sheen of sweat glistening the span of both of them, and despite the fact that they’ve seen each other naked countless amounts of times, it always managed to take their breath away the very next time it happened.

Kihyun loved Minhyuk dearly and Minhyuk had felt the same about Kihyun. Some people say soulmates just don’t exist, that there isn’t just one person for everybody that’s molded perfectly to themselves. But that’s what happened between the two of them, they matched each other so well. Where one lacked, the other prevailed. When one failed and fell behind, the other would sacrifice so much to run back and pick them up. They were more than just sex, despite how often it happened between the two of them. IT was pure desire that ran through their veins, a desperate need to not only feel each other constantly, but to take care of each other and give their all to show how much they truly loved each other.

Their chests rose and fell as they regained their breath. Minhyuk licked his lips and suddenly everything toppled over and cascaded into a violent tidal wave of tongues clashing and hands roaming, trying to feel everything, to just _touch_ _everything._

The lucky thing about them having such active sex lives meant that they were always prepared. That meant that Minhyuk was able to pull away from their mash of mouths that they considered kissing to reach behind himself to the small drawer in the side table adjacent to the couch. He tugged on the false bottom of it until it wiggled free, revealing the bottle of lube and half empty box of condoms kept there.

The two of them vividly remember the day when their friends were over, Hyunwoo sprawled on their armchair while Hyungwon dozed on Changkyun’s lap, said boy letting his curious hands wander where they could reach without disturbing the other fast asleep on him. He had stretched his arm past the end of the couch, barely reaching the table’s drawer knob. After getting a decent grip on it, he tugged a little to reveal the contents inside. It was just a few remotes, some extra batteries and a TV guide magazine that the two guys never used but kept there because it fit so well.

Also because it hid the false bottom and their dirty little secret well. But they’d never admit that.

“You still use the TV Guide, hyungs?” Changkyun chuckled, “You do know that it’s on most cable providers already, right? Just hit that bright green ‘ _guide’_ button and boom, magic words that tell you the future of TV shows on every channel.”

Minhyuk had snorted at the comment, giving Kihyun a dirty side-glance. Kihyun smirked in response and just waved Changkyun off, talking about how they were more old-fashioned than that.

“Old-fashioned? More like just straight up _old_!” Changkyun laughed at his own joke as he continued to let his hands wander. His fingers brushed against the remotes, gently nudging them and in turn, nudging the TV Guide booklet up just an inch, as the booklet itself was relatively close in size to the space inside the drawer. He furrowed his brows as he noticed a certain discoloration in the wood. The bottom was a distinct touch darker than the rest of it, a more mahogany color than the cherry brown that stained the entirety of the table.

He was going to ask the boys about it, maybe it was a manufacturing error or something, before his fingers unconsciously tapped against the wood, hearing a significantly more hollow sound than he should hear. He cocked his head to the side, baring more of his ear to the table and he tapped his knuckles on the surface again, a little harder this time. The same hollow sound rang out, successfully peaking Changkyun’s curiosity.

He noted the tiny, blink-and-you’d-miss-it gap between the wall of the drawer and its bottom. He slithered his short fingers into the space, not exactly a very comfortable fit, but he had just enough room to get a decent grip on the bottom panel, feeling it jostle a little and he was able to pull it back just a few inches with ease. He looked down to his fingers where a new space had been revealed, only to coil back and jump in surprise and disgust.

This knocked Hyungwon clear off his lap and straight down to the carpeted floor, waking him up instantly and simultaneously scaring the shit out of him.

Everyone in the room looked over at Changkyun, fear clear on his face. Kihyun’s own was filled with concern, wondering what had happened to the younger that had him so flushed of color.

“What. The. Fuck.” Changkyun stuttered, his hand now pointing straight at the drawer and the contents that he couldn’t rip his eyes off of. At this point, Hyungwon had gotten up onto his own feet, with the help of Hyunwoo and his god-like strength.

“Yeah, I was about to ask _you_ that, asshole. Not only did you wake me up from a great beauty nap with an even better dream that involved me, Ryan Gosling and some hot wax—“

Hyunwoo groaned in disgust and Hyungwon decided to spare the other of the details.

(Although he knows Minhyuk will get curious later on and he’d tell him the whole story, giving the older more ideas to try with Kihyun.)

“But you threw me on the goddamn floor. Talk about rude. And now you won’t even look me in the eyes when I talk to you!” Hyungwon seethed, though his anger was fairly muted since he was still groggy from sleep and he just generally wasn’t able to look, act or sound mad even if he really was. He just sounds bored, being his sassy self as usual.

“There’s… there’s fucking condoms and lube and something that sort of look like a dildo in Hyung’s drawer!” Changkyun yelled out, mortified at the sight in front of him. Hyungwon curiously peered over Changkyun’s shoulder, following his line of sight to the clear bottle, black box and a deep rose colored mass that sat neatly on the real bottom of the drawer.

Hyunwoo shook his head and sat back down, deciding to put his focus back onto the sport that was currently playing on their TV versus dealing with the situation at hand.

Hyungwon just shrugged his shoulders, muttering out a low _so?_ Before snuggling back up in a corner on the couch he was just so gracefully thrown off of.

“You act like its new information that they’re fucking. News flash Changkyun: _they’re dating.”_ Hyungwon feigned disinterest, though something told the other’s that he probably _wasn’t_ interested in the slightest.

“Yeah, but in the living room?! Where everyone can see?” Changkyun sputtered, eyes finally moving away from the drawer to meet the owners of the apartment.

“Granted, it _was_ under a false bottom, so it’s not really in plain sight.” Kihyun nonchalantly commented, seeming as casual as can be with the situation. “Plus you shouldn’t be digging around in other people’s things, it’s just plain _rude_.”

Minhyuk looked more embarrassed than Kihyun, face as pink as Kihyun’s bright locks but he just tried to take the conversation lightly as well. He nodded along with Kihyun’s words and added a small _yeah_ to the back end of it, though it ended up sounding weak so it just made him look smaller than before.

“Don’t be embarrassed baby, it’s natural. Changkyunnie is just being a little baby and snoop, don’t be ashamed of what you do in your own home.” Kihyun wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, giving him a peck on the cheek for reassurance. “Besides, you seem to like it a whole lot anyways so who cares, right?” Minhyuk flushed a deeper red but smiled in response, reminiscing in the countless moments they shared together intimately.

“They’ve probably fucked on this very couch, _hyung_ , I don’t think you want to be sleeping on there.” Changkyun exclaimed, to which Hyungwon just waved him off and nestled further into the cushions.

“Don’t care, I’ve been in worse.”

Kihyun reminded Minhyuk lightly about the event, causing them to titter in small giggles in-between kisses. The fire inside the two of them died down a little as they thought back to that day, finding it funny rather than embarrassing at this point.

Minhyuk took the clear bottle in his hand, Kihyun already reaching for it before Minhyuk tugged it back and literally _purring_ in Kihyun’s face. His gestured to his own fingers and gave his boyfriend a mischievous smile and pushing at his shoulders, making him lie back against the armrest on the couch.

He mouthed ‘ _watch’_ to the other as he drizzled plenty of lube onto his long and lithe fingers, Kihyun watched slack-jawed as the clear fluid ran down his fingers and reaching as far as his thin wrist before dripping off. Minhyuk brought his hand behind himself and felt around his entrance, circling it and soaking it in the lube before carefully pushing past the rim and getting his index finger in.

Kihyun audibly gasped at the sight, the air in the room suddenly hot and stifling as he watched his boyfriend finger himself open right in front of him. He took grip of himself, tightening at the bas as he closed his eyes and eased a few breaths out before finally mustering the strength to face the glorious sight head on. He began to tug at his cock, watching intently as Minhyuk threw his head back and moaned wantonly, inserting a second digit inside himself.

Minhyuk began to grind his hips, up, down and circles, fucking himself on his fingers. He was enjoying it very much, even more so as he’d open his eyes and catch glimpses of his boyfriend stroking himself while his sinful mouth let out even more dirty moans and even dirtier words. Minhyuk groaned at a particularly filthy strain of words coming from his boyfriend and he snake his other hand up to tweak a nipple, pink and taut against his flat chest.

It had only been a few minutes before Kihyun growled out, “That’s enough. Come here and sit on me you damn tease.” The words had Minhyuk whining before pulling his fingers out of himself, grabbing one of the condoms with his clean hand and using his teeth to tear the foil open. He slid it down Kihyun’s length, slower than usual as Kihyun breathed hard and relished in the fleeting touches on his cock. Minhyuk took his lube covered hand and ran it up and down a few times on Kihyun’s member, slicking it up well enough before decided that it’s good enough and Kihyun deserves to be treated with more than sneaky, teasing touches for once.

Kihyun took Minhyuk thin hips into his wide palms and guided him over his aching erection, pulling him down a little too fast as he threw his head back and groaned at the tight heat. It began to envelop his head, swallowing it in hot velvet walls that felt so slick Kihyun could swear he could just drop Minhyuk in that moment and he’d slide down gorgeously down his cock without any friction. The thought crosses Kihyun’s mind for half a second before it’s too late and Minhyuk has already seated himself completely on Kihyun.

The two of them took a moment to catch their breath, the intense intimacy choking them and forcing them to take heavy gasps of air.

“God Minhyuk, you’re so perfect. _Baby, fuck—_ can you move yet?” Kihyun asked, forehead against Minhyuk’s own and his eyes were fluttered shut, taking in every sensation.  Minhyuk nodded and began to roll his hips sinfully, causing the two of them to erupt to gasps and moans.

Minhyuk continued to move his hips up and down rhythmically, relishing in the hot groans coming from the man underneath him. He has half a mind to reach for his phone and record the entire encounter, it wouldn’t be the first time. He gets off more often than not on the sounds that come from his boyfriend alone.

Kihyun’s sharp snap of his hips breaks Minhyuk’s train of thought, bringing him back to the moment at hand. It goes down from there, louds sounds coming from the both of them as they fuck into each other harder.

Kihyun foregoes the entire concept of Minhyuk riding him and swiftly pushes him down flat on his back on the couch. He begins to piston in and out of the other, wanton moans tumbling out of his sinful mouth. Kihyun muttered dirty phrases into Minhyuk ear, the ones he knew Minhyuk would come hearing.

They were on the precipice, hanging right off the edge and holding on tight for the ride. Minhyuk was practically screaming, Kihyun’s name rolling off his tongue like a mantra as Kihyun neared his release.

Then someone knocked loudly on their door.

Kihyun stopped his movement, the two of them frozen in place at the sound. At first, they wondered if it was a trick of the ear, maybe the sound of the couch moving from the harsh fucking Kihyun had just been giving to Minhyuk. But then the knocking came a second time, this time more tentative.

“The pizza!” They both simultaneously exclaimed.

Kihyun struggled, pulling out of Minhyuk and the two of them groaned in the loss of contact. He reached for his jeans, not even thinking about putting on underwear as Minhyuk just pulled over the throw blanket that was draped over the back of the couch.

Minhyuk shrugged as Kihyun cocked an eyebrow at his choice of attire. “What?” Minhyuk questioned, “Not like _I’m_ gonna answer the door.”

Kihyun chuckled lowly and reached to turn Minhyuk around to give him a good swat on the ass, making the other yelp and giggle. He walked away laughing, grabbing his wallet off the kitchen counter before opening the front door.

He’s met with a wide-eyed and admittedly, pretty terrified pizza delivery boy.

He looked young and scared and it reminded Kihyun vaguely of Changkyun or a wet kitten, eyes large and lips in a small pout. He seemed to be frozen in place and suddenly it clicked in Kihyun’s mind that this poor boy heard them having loud sex in seconds ago.

The thought made Kihyun want to laugh but he pitied the boy so he handed him his debit card to check it while he reached for the food. He read the nametag _Jooheon_ on his uniform, with a cute little sunshine sticker next to it as the boy confirmed the card with that on his receipt.

When he looked back up, he could tell Jooheon couldn’t meet his eyes, clearly embarrassed at the situation. Kihyun gave him a weak smile and handed him a $20 bill, feeling guilty for probably tainting this poor kid’s mind.

He seemed to perk up at the large tip, smiling gratefully before realizing he was actually making eye contact with Kihyun and quickly looked for something else to focus on.

That happened to be the very naked Minhyuk tip-toeing to the restroom in the background, bare ass on display to the world as he had the mound of blanket held to his front.

(Even though his front was facing the inside of the apartment and therefore would already not be seen by anyone. Minhyuk sometimes doesn’t think things through.)

Jooheon is shocked to say the least, breath caught in his throat and Kihyun turns around confused. His eyes meet Minhyuk’s not-so-stealthy body trying to slink down the hallway.

“Hey dumbass, _cover yourself!”_ Kihyun shouted, watching in adoration as the love of his life looks up like a deer in the headlights, realizes how he’s on display and yelps before wrapping himself and belting into the nearest room. He swears he hears him trip over something and his head falls as he laughs, quiet and wide-mouthed.

“Sorry about that, consider it another tip. Or ass. I don’t know what I’m saying.” Kihyun chuckled and the delivery boy just about bolted from his doorstep, thanking him again for the generous tip while running down the steps.

Kihyun placed the food down on the counter and walked to the room that Minhyuk dived into, finding him flushed red in a bundle with the sheet.

“Nice job, you just gave that poor kid a heart attack. Now he’s gonna have war flashbacks if he ever comes back to this complex. Poor Ms. Albertson is gonna have to get food for her kids somewhere else all because you don’t know how to cover your damn ass.” Kihyun laughed and Minhyuk swatted at him, laughing back.

“C’mon, let’s go eat before the food gets as cold as your bare ass.” Kihyun accented it when a sharp slap to a cheek, “Which, by the way, you should go nude tanning. Starting to look like Casper back there buddy.”

Minhyuk slapped him on the shoulder and called the cookie pizza for himself as an apology from Kihyun.

Kihyun could care less, admiring the view he got as Minhyuk ran back to the living room, blanket long forgotten on the floor. He chuckled and sighed, wondering how he got so lucky as to fall in love with such a dork.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @ hyungjooki


End file.
